


心魔

by KK_InK



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: *沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩*寫給昌多里的生賀*top!Changmin/bottom!Yunho
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 9





	心魔

**Author's Note:**

> *沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩  
> *寫給昌多里的生賀
> 
> *top!Changmin/bottom!Yunho

可能在所有人都覺得錯愕的時候，沈昌珉會覺得知曉事情的人去阻止也只是杯水車薪，遲早有一天會引向的一個結果。

因為過早地理解了，過快地察覺到了，一切都成了料想中的那樣，最後令他麻木不仁。

他的眼淚決堤時，些許也沒有人明白，包括他自己也不明白——他像是察覺到地震即將來臨的可憐小鹿，因為站都無法站穩而沒有任何面對恐懼的方法，鹿目裡佈滿絕望的濃霧，沉降成雨，再淌成河。

鄭允浩摟過了他，這讓沈昌珉沒法不承認，這樣的舉動同他一模一樣，似乎在訴說著自己已經走投無路。

他想，在自己看不到的地方，鄭允浩心裡滴的血早在某個角落乾涸。

那之後的事很快。

-

留下這件事時至今日也大量存疑。一個隊長，一個忙內，確實是要想這其中誰更像是漁翁得利者。

很明顯不是嗎。沈昌珉哪怕是坐著不動，鄭允浩都會是推著他跑的人。

只是大家對提起那件事都變得小心翼翼起來，更多的把目光投射在他們倆身上，關於險些被雪藏的兩人，是如何涯過這些視線，在眾目睽睽下走出來的。

沈昌珉對此也只是抿唇，他原本就不是很聒噪的類型，少言寡語，一向不爭做出頭鳥，儘管忙內的身份給他著色，加之偶爾出現的上升音符讓人眼前一亮——除此之外，想要比其他人耀眼的這層心理，他也從不有過。

他自始至終就是一個普通的成員，這不關乎人數，他不愛爭取這些，他只想普普通通。

但鄭允浩實在是與他形成一個人盡皆知的對立面。他的勝負心幾乎是在那漫長的頹廢過程結束後的同一時間被點燃了，似乎有股狠勁告訴他，沒有輸可以出現在他的視線裡，更不會有退讓和放棄。沈昌珉那會明白，哪怕是自己走了，鄭允浩一個人也會是東方神起，不過那就是另一個傳說了。

他不後悔，哪怕他沒開口，抿著笑聽著隊長在身旁巴拉巴拉地說，但沈昌珉並不後悔。

自己是唯一明白鄭允浩痛苦的人，而鄭允浩也會是唯一一個，可能是比沈昌珉自身更清楚自己為什麼留下的人。

也或者是沈昌珉在自作多情，這樣也好給自己一個留下來的藉口。他生來就是體感冷，想要去觸碰湧動的血液，靠近火焰，也無可厚非。

鄭允浩的想法不太多，反而，他愈發比從前更把心思投在自己身上，受過這樣的傷使得他的精神力強大的令人生畏，他想繼續向前，而推動他的不僅是自己的滿腔熱血，輕如鴻毛的，又足以作為最後一個壓在他身上的重物的，可能就是剩在自己身旁的沈昌珉。

他已經長得那麼高了，鄭允浩有時會莫名的想，以前好像還相貌平平的，現在長開了之後還帥了不少，腼腆的性格究竟是一點兒沒變。總是默默地跟著自己的沈昌珉，顯得乖巧溫順，完全沒有別家忙內那種鬧騰勁兒。

偶爾想到這他會陷入嚴重的自我反思裡，畢竟參與的節目對方也有明確指出過自己過於嚴肅的性格，甚至讓弟弟有了想跳槽的心，那下還是沒忍住訓了沈昌珉，可事後自己又總是望著弟弟溫婉的笑容心疼得要死了。

反觀沈昌珉也有很多小性子。鄭允浩是這樣安慰自己的，說到底他也能感覺到弟弟的一些情緒變化，很多時候能見到鬥不過自己便索性把憤怒拋到腦後的模樣，老實說鄭允浩覺得挺沒癮的。

這樣的兩人形成了一種天然的平衡。鄭允浩駐外，沈昌珉駐內，僅此二人的東方神起。

但他們的星座終究不是天秤，終有一方會壓倒蹺蹺板的另一邊。

-

“哥，今天的行程還好嗎。”沈昌珉歪著頭靠在玄關的墻上，雙手叉在胸前，好整以暇地望著鄭允浩撐著鞋櫃踉踉蹌蹌地脫自己笨重的鞋子。

“還好？還挺好的啊。”他胡亂地回答了一聲，“就是肚子不太飽。”

大概是在外面吃的有一搭沒一搭吧。“那要給你弄點嗎。”

“有什麼，”鄭允浩一聽好像也來了點點精神，快速地把大包小包放到一邊去，又湊過頭來看，“呀，之前還有剩的嗎？”

“怎麼了，也可以吃啊。”沈昌珉掃著冰箱裡的食物，隊長的頭髮正刺刺地劃過他的耳面，“不要了，還是留著明天做早餐吧。”

“那你不吃我吃咯，正好也有點餓了。”果不其然聽到鄭允浩在他身後不遠拍了好幾下餐桌，沈昌珉壞笑了一聲。

“唔噢噢，好香！”

少見程度的誇獎，但沈昌珉心裡還是在偷樂，“哎呀，可惜啦，哥又說不吃，那我只能自己吃啦。”

“昌珉吶……”

“內。”沈昌珉側過腦袋看著趴在桌上玩手機的鄭允浩，差不多就讀懂那哥的表情了，“啊我知道了，那就頂多給哥一半噢。”

最後沈昌珉只吃了兩口，也算上了試味的一口，剩下的都被鄭允浩呼嚕嚕地吞進肚裡。他好笑地看著哥哥，又摸去冰櫃的門把拿出了一瓶酒。

“現在喝？”鄭允浩有點訝然地放下筷子。

“嗯，習慣睡前喝點。又不是第一天看我喝。”

那確實。鄭允浩沒少抓沈昌珉沾酒了，雖然弟弟也有在他面前克制，但幾次當面喝都沒引起自己的責備之後，他開始肆意妄為起來。“我說你呀，還是要少喝點吧。”

“嗯，少喝，就喝這麼一點。”他使了個眼色，用手在空中比劃著，然後往裡倒了半杯的程度。

“呀……真的是……”鄭允浩擦擦嘴，盯著對方把酒瓶放回冰櫃的手。

“哥你別管那麼多，你以為我不知道你晚上偷偷吃冰。”沈昌珉在這種地方記得比算賬還清楚，好像這樣就能拿什麼抵消似的，鄭允浩對此置若罔聞，“吃冰也沒什麼不好，喝酒傷身體。”

“啊~知道了啦。”沈昌珉衝他擠了擠那雙漂亮的鹿瞳，然後慢悠悠地喝了起來。

鄭允浩發著呆，望著弟弟滾動的喉結看了好一會，而後神才被沈昌珉拉回來，“哥想喝嗎，酒。”

鄭允浩擺擺手，把碗放到了洗手盆裡，半點要洗的意思都沒有，“晚上喝酒第二天容易頭痛。”

“哪聽來的……”沈昌珉笑他，又抿了一口酒，“試一下也不會怎樣。”

高腳杯磕到桌面上的時候，鄭允浩不知怎的又去人手裡拿過杯子，鉚足了勁往嘴裡倒了一大口，一時間酒的刺激感滾燙滾燙地沿著食道落入方才還沒消化多久的胃裡，弄得熱熱乎乎的。苦味的酒還帶著點回甘，他這一口下去沈昌珉都沒得喝了，被急得乾瞪眼起來。“也不用喝那麼大口，你這傢伙……”

勝負欲出現了，讓人望而生畏。酒杯再一次被填滿了之後，洗完澡的鄭允浩當場抓到現行，瞬間想給他的後腦勺來一記手刀。“你這都多少杯了！”

所以沈昌珉不喜歡和鄭允浩住一塊，他太多管閒事，搞得自己的私人空間都被打擾了。“呀，哥啊，我又不會喝醉，也不會耍酒瘋，到底在怕什麼啊。”

“喝壞了怎麼辦，身體啊，”隊長掐了掐弟弟的脖子，弄得沈昌珉的腦袋往懷裡縮了縮，“你可是最強昌珉啊。”

“這種程度也是最強啦——啊！”他腦袋果不其然挨了一下，沒用什麼力氣的。

鄭允浩瞥了他一眼，“別忘了到時還有拍攝。”

拍攝明明是兩天後，今天也適逢週末的最後一天，這哥就是不消停地想阻止自己喝酒。於是沈昌珉沒有理他，把高腳杯拉到自己嘴邊，抵著杯沿轉了一圈，眼神帶著一點蔑視和傲然看著鄭允浩一飲而盡。

鄭允浩慪氣不看他了，他側過身擦淨了髮尾，沈昌珉原本握著杯柱的手鬼鬼祟祟地從在大理石桌上一點一點地挪進了鄭允浩的五指間，向上慢慢地扣合起來。

乾燥的肌體碰上了還帶著濕氣的手，沈昌珉從桌子的另一側繞了過來，站著的身高也比坐在高腳椅上的隊長高出幾厘米，他也不知道自己這樣擒住對方的手是想表達什麼，總之他很喜歡鄭允浩沉默不語的安靜模樣。

熱情消失不是他，冷鋒過境，覆上沈昌珉給他的微涼。

他將手從相扣裡頭倒過來，沿著鄭允浩的腕一點點延伸到肘窩，將他一點點往懷裡拉，酒氣蔓延，鄭允浩不滿地吸了吸鼻子，將頭偏到了一邊。

不知道的以為是沈昌珉在調教鄭允浩。隊長鮮少沉默，卻像是久違地配合對方一般，讓沈昌珉靠在了自己頸側。

鄭允浩在膝蓋上的手不自覺地伸向前去撫弟弟的背，這一下卻讓沈昌珉從自己身上起來了，以比較突然的方式。

鄭允浩望了望那雙略帶責備的眼，可他從來都不大理解這個弟弟的內心世界，很多時候都，沈昌珉估計也煩他這個吧……弟弟悶悶地把頭埋了回去，反復地磨蹭了幾下，這期間他的好哥哥雕像一樣聽話，一動不動。

快點睡覺吧。他很不適時地想教育這貪黑的弟弟，但又覺得這樣未必太破壞對方好不容易營造出來的氣氛了。他的嘴唇嗡動了一下，又合了起來，然後又張了張，再合了起來。

“我想睡了。”他的語氣有示弱意味，低低的，像對著一旁的空氣說話。

這句話出現的往往不是時候，再者就是在很多時候都出現在兩人做著一些不正當事的場合。在出道那幾年倆人的關係還正正常常的，直到後面人數驟減，目光才開始有所規避，遇到不想遇到的，碰見不該碰見的。

沈昌珉比他更會欲擒故縱，因為不需要追到結果，自然就有了更多耐心，時不時放出長線釣大魚，屬於沒那個心有那個力，而鄭允浩在這方面是心有餘力不足。

總歸是鬥不過弟弟的，這種想法盤旋著，也助長了沈昌珉的囂張氣焰，對著隊長也剩有恃無恐。

明明只要有拒絕的意思，沈昌珉就不會繼續了。鄭允浩這方面簡直就像當機了一樣，任由沈昌珉將手從他鬆垮的T恤摸上自己的腰，來回摩挲，僅限於此的撫摸，鄭允浩對這種不溫不火的舉動有點不耐煩，他扭著身子往後坐，像盯著一壺燒不開的水。

結果沒過多久沈昌珉把手撤了出來，那個冰涼的溫度取走了一些溫暖，把鄭允浩那欲言又止的模樣看在眼裡，抿著唇偷笑的同時湊到他嘴邊的那顆痣上輕輕地落下一個吻，曲下身子抬頭望著自家隊長，那雙好像什麼都沒做的眼眨了眨，“真的？”

他的聲音被酒泡過，揮發在兩人狹窄的呼吸間，鄭允浩眼前一時光怪陸離，不過他想了很多他的大腦本不應該去思考的，比方說如果現在這樣做，他的澡就白洗了，睡不夠早上不精神，攝影就會泡湯，但最讓他抵觸的莫過於沈昌珉喝了酒這件事。

隊長一遇這些模棱兩可的問題反應就得慢半拍，生怕答案會有什麼讓人誤解的偏差，沈昌珉乾脆先把他從椅子上托起來，而鄭允浩醒過神的時候已經在自己的房門前，沈昌珉是把他推進去的，鄭允浩稍稍站穩了些，抵住了那股推力，身體轉了個彎靠在了墻上，餘光還在沈昌珉和床之間搖擺。

他覺得將錯就錯是不對的，反抗也可能會迎來一些不好的情緒。沈昌珉把細碎的親吻都落到自己的肩上，他把T恤的左邊都扯開了些，好更多的去佔有鄭允浩的肌膚，就這麼親了一會，沈昌珉就把人安到床上去了。

鄭允浩以為他要繼續了，可沈昌珉就俯身親親他的額頭，給他蓋上了被子，掖在了身下。

“晚安，哥。”

他果然還是不懂弟弟的心。鄭允浩望著合上的門縫想。

-

沈昌珉嗅著自己身上有沒有酒味，又拉開了塑料袋裡翻裡面的薯片和幾條毛巾，隨後看到墊底的飯盒，藏著一個模模糊糊的標籤，底下是自己最熟悉不過的食物，鰻魚壽司。

到底還是忍住了走回那房間的衝動。沈昌珉把東西都一一放好，漱了個口對鏡子張望著自己因為微醺而漲紅的臉，暈至陰影下的喉結，他又洗了把臉，想讓自己不要太醉的入眠。

他說的都對，太多忠告，太多真理。沈昌珉挨在床上，調暗了吊燈的光。

場景重疊，時間會狡猾地推移到某個記憶點，老式放映機一般投影在眼前。

發生了什麼，沈昌珉記不太清了。他哭過了，睫毛也還是黏在一起的，留下一雙被泡紅的眼睛和發腫的眼眶，除此之外什麼都沒留給他。過去的沈昌珉站在門邊，他敲過門了，但裡面沒有回應，鄭允浩縮在床上，他抱著膝蓋，跟自己現在的動作很像。

跟那時候的自己不一樣，鄭允浩的眼裡一點鹽分都沒有，死了一樣平靜。他溫和地開口，又帶著一種長輩的厲聲，說著昌珉啊，不要哭了。

沈昌珉的淚水既不爭氣又不值錢，一個勁地往外湧，順著臉頰落到下巴尖，再大顆大顆墜入握著門把的手袖上。他背著走道的光，影子疊在了鄭允浩身上。

沒有擁抱，沒有安慰，單單影子成全他們。

鄭允浩不是沒哭過的。路走到一半，分道揚鑣，各奔東西，幾個人的隊伍四分五裂，剩的自己不想落得半途而廢。最小的那個孩子，站在原地哭哭啼啼，卻還是破涕為笑，回握自己的手。

一路上照顧沈昌珉的可能不是鄭允浩，但一直注視著鄭允浩的是沈昌珉。

鄭允浩對他好像對待小孩，之前節目上也調侃過的如何當一名好隊長，讓弟弟也樂開了懷，但聽到隊長輪班製這一理論的時候，黯然失色又從自己臉上浮出來——如果自己不是隊長，是不是一切不會這樣分崩離析。

他分神地看向奇奇怪怪的地方，沈昌珉像雷達探測器一樣把手搭在了他的膝蓋上，他的眼睛又向鏡頭對焦了。

希望自己不要影響到他蒸蒸日上的形象，自己怎樣都無所謂了。沈昌珉本來想在心裡這麼嘀咕的，沒想到就這麼說了出來。

不過他知道鄭允浩明白自己的，一向卑微恭敬大抵如此。想贏也贏不過鄭允浩，無論是自己還是誰，大概都贏不了這哥。

罷了，能跟他在聚光燈下。還有什麼不滿足的。

TBC


End file.
